go ahead, try on that armor
by kolkolkoling
Summary: Loki is stuck in tony's mansion under house arrest. bored and feeling mischievous he gets to thinking that checking out the workshop might prove interesting... (crack-ish lime-ish fic)


A new piece of insanity thanks to my friend **TO WHOM I AM DEDICATING THIS **who loves to make me spaz out. When I told him about the other story I had posted, he went right ahead and gave me a scenario and I am pretty sure this is a lime... because it's not fluff and it sure as hell aint a lemon... it's just... heavily implied...

**_DISCLAIMER_**! Of course I don't own Marvel. And I especially don't own Loki or Tony... Though I would like to own either of them for my own entertainment... ;3

Fyi it may not be very well written since it's super late at night or early in the morning when I wrote it and I just had to post it X3

...

Loki had been wandering around Tony's mansion, bored out of his mind. He had already opened and shut every door, drawer, cabinet and window in the place. He picked through the fridge and wine rack for lunch, just because he had nothing better to do. He knew Tony had been saving the last two jelly donuts in the back but he scarfed them down just because he could.

Would he hear about it later on but he had a good reason. Tony shouldn't have left him in the mansion alone just because he needed to actually go to a meeting with Pepper. But it wasn't like he could really go anywhere without being possibly arrested for the sake of Midgardian justice.

He was put under house arrest with the one guy who seemed to evade his mind control, and whom he threw from the top of Stark Tower. Sure their situation had changed in some ways, but the memory remained and this was his revenge. Loki finally grew so bored he flopped onto the lounge couch, face first and began flipping mindlessly through the channels.

"Damn you Tony..." He mumbled as he saw a clip about Iron Man in the news channel. Then he gasped, lips curling into a sinister grin. He knew what would get him out of his rut. He left the television on and got off the couch, throwing almost everything off just to leave a mess, and he headed down to the workshop.

One touch of the handle and he recoiled, checking his fingers and looking shocked. It had zapped him.

"What the...?"

"You do not have authorized access to the workshop." JARVIS stated blandly. Loki scowled at the lock on the door.

"Oh, don't I?" He tried again and a higher voltage shocked him up to his arm. He growled."You stupid piece of useless circuits!"

"In reality, I am quite useful in protecting-"

"Shut up!" Loki ran his fist through the tempered glass and it shattered.

"You have entered unauthorized sir." Loki scowled as the siren went off."I hope you know, mr. Stark has been notified-" Loki simply ignored JARVIS's warning and went to the main circuit board, tore off the cover and clipped the wires to the security system.

The alarm was gone so he walked around to the sink to rinse his knuckles. He winced for a moment but they began healing soon enough. His green eyes roamed the room for a switch that led to Tony's armory. He just ended up thumbing through some papers, scanning the old manuals that he used as paperweights or balancing objects. He even began to play with a few power tools just to see what they would do.

Then his gaze fell onto one of the new models in progress, wirelessly controlled as one of the earlier models, and the gauntlet was a shining silver and bronze color. He looked it over in his hands and smirked.

"... 'Oh, what is this...? It looks like a spare'..." He tried on the headset and it lit up. It would have been better if not for the annoying AI's voice.

"You are not authorized to use this headset." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I am not using it... I am merely testing it."

"I must ask you to please, set down the equipment. It has yet to be professionally tested and may affect the armor's control over one's extremities."

Loki ignored him yet again and set up the gauntlet over his forearm. He marveled at how easily it latched on and set up. It was an odd feeling to have it on but he eyed the other parts and wished to try them all on. The other gauntlet followed before the shin guards and footplates. He was too tall for the chest plate to connect to the "iron underwear" so he just tried on the helmet part.

"The configurations on your 'preliminary testing' have come in and I would suggest you remove the parts quickly bef-"

"How many times must I say to shut up?" Loki ripped the headset off and threw it onto the ground. He felt his leg give out and he fell to one knee."What?" Suddenly his right hand repulsor shot off and backhanded him against the chin and sent him on his back. The footplate repulsors shot off after and he was propelled across the floor and headfirst into the base of a desk. He grew frantic to stand but the armor weighed down his arms as well as his feet.

It was too much for him at once and he grabbed hold of one of the right gauntlet and dug his fingers into the grid in an attempt to pry it from his arm. He managed after another near hit to his head and it rocketed into the wall where it completely fell apart.

"... Tony is going to... _try_ and kill me..." He stared in shock at the giant crater in the wall. Right through his poster. Not just his poster, but the poster that was of him. After a few more kicks and repulsor blasts, Loki was finally able to get the movement into check enough to get up and onto his hands and knees instead of on his stomach.

"Loki...?" He gasped and looked over his shoulder. Tony was staring at him. Not angrily but in a way that made him too interested. His eyes traveled south and his panick nearly melted away."I thought you said you were a god... now I see you're just a kinky devil." Loki smirked s Tony loosened his tie.

_..._

"LOKI!" Loki jumped awake at the sound of his name. With a yawn, he managed to untangle himself from the sheets and sit up, half curious as to what Tony was yelling about so early in the morning."YOU ATE MY DONUTS DIDN'T YOU!?" The dark-haired god pursed his lips and cringed at what was to follow."AND YOU WRECKED MY POSTER!"

"I liked you better when you stayed awake all the time..." Loki muttered and flopped back into the bed, not even bothering to try going down to make any excuses."Didn't even care when I crashed your black Italian sports car..."

...

The end! Thank you for reading!

okay so I don't know if that was good but it is what it is. Please review!


End file.
